


Sinister Soil

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Horror, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She sank deeper into the soil and the grass curled inwards, the sharp edge of each blade of grass bending over her body, littering her skin with nearly imperceptible cuts as the earth beneath her languidly unhinged its jaw and swallowed her into its depths."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sinister Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Myth_is_a_Mirror, Lambkt, and Shana for the support and encouragement in writing this piece! I truly don't think I would have finished it were it not for you guys and I am so incredibly grateful.

Persephone lay in the grass, staring up at the stars as they gradually twinkled to life in the sky, the world darkened around her as dusk crept over her and night took hold. The tall, summer grass swayed around her as the breeze blew gently, the soft bursts of wind licking at her bare skin and soothing her into a state of calm relaxation. She sighed as her body eased into the earth, her muscles relaxed as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of her body merging with the earth beneath her. The soil hummed with fertile energy, primed and ready to bring something to life within her, flecks of dirt crept up from the ground to cling to her skin, climbing up her thighs, over her arms, and slowly spreading in a thin layer across her chest and stomach. The bright blue of the sky deepened as night swept over her, covering the field in an indigo blanket that rested heavily on her delicate skin. She sank deeper into the soil and the grass curled inwards, the sharp edge of each blade of grass bending over her body, littering her skin with nearly imperceptible cuts as the earth beneath her languidly unhinged its jaw and swallowed her into its depths. 

She tilted her head back and opened her mouth as the tingle of the summer earth on her skin suddenly burned with intense heat, her skin suddenly stippling with sensation as she felt herself slipping into boiling waters. She gasped for air, her lungs expanding as they filled with cold air, chilling her to the core as her skin tingled with the sensations of heat moving around. Persephone opened her eyes and forced her head to turn to the side, staring at her fingers splayed across the top of a silver body of water, the current running over her hand as the river hungrily licked at her fingertips. She floated at the surface of the river, her body bobbing precariously as the rushing silver waves eagerly lapped at her, watching for the chance to undo her. The current shone with long tendrils of silver hair, slithering through the water and carefully caressing Persephone’s body with a silken touch that sent a sharp shiver down her spine. The hills of red peaked and dipped in the edges of her vision, the mercury shores of glistening sand seeming to mock her as she felt the River Styx thicken around her, the long tresses of the Titan’s hair weaving around her in a thick cradle that left her powerless to resist the rushing current that she found herself trapped in. 

Persephone uttered a silent cry, a plea for mercy as Styx’s grey locks began to wind around her limbs and pull her beneath the surface. The silken tresses changed as they wound around her tender flesh, becoming thick and coarse like ropes designed to bind her tightly to the depths of the river as it consumed her. She fought the pale cords that dragged her down, taking a final, gasping breath of icy air as the heat of the river swallowed. The currents grew heavy, harsh with the fury of Styx’s desire to tear Persephone’s very being apart, to strip her to nothing and leave the broken pieces that would be left to float, discarded in her waters for the rest of eternity. Persephone arched and twisted, unwittingly wrapping herself tighter in the coiling ropes of thick hair that held her, she could feel the sharp burning of her skin as the river exposed her, layer by layer as it worked it’s way through her body in an attempt to merge the boiling waters with Persephone’s wounded soul. She parted her lips in a desperate attempt to scream, but her lungs were instantly filled with thick, hot liquid that coated her insides like putrid honey, sticky and unforgiving as it rotted against her flesh. She could feel the searing waves pulse through around her, cauterizing the tiny cuts from the razor sharp blades of grass in an overwhelming sensation that caused Persephone to lurch against her binds and snap her eyes open to look at the rippling surface of the water above her. 

She could see Styx staring down at her, bright yellow eyes cruelly watching her suffer as the river pulled her in every direction. The Titan’s form was distorted as the current moved between them, but Persephone could see her tilt her head, her lips curling in a sinister smile as the riverbed scraped against her back. The ropes of silver hair grew tighter, pulling her limbs outward as the river insisted on severing her physical being from that of her spirit, eager to break the shell of her body open so that her essence could be absorbed into the waters as if it were a breath of fresh air for the Titan that was comprised of the rushing waters of undoing. Styx bared her teeth in a predatory sneer as Persephone felt her voice disappearing from her throat, her ability to speak somehow sacrificed to the river as her sanity was gradually being teased away from her by the tendrils of hair weaving themselves around her in beautiful, intricate designs that crossed and knotted over Persephone’s body. The pattern tightened as it became more and more complex, squeezing her body as she struggled hopelessly against the bindings that held her at the bottom of the river, helpless to do anything more than gaze at the vibrant yellow eyes that watched her slowly give in to her fate, succumbing to the powerful pull of the river’s desires. 

The edges of her vision darkened as she felt herself begin to slip apart, her body giving in to Styx’s demands. Rational thought seemed to slip from her mind, stolen away by the waters that pulled her apart while simultaneously cauterizing her wounds. The river drew out her suffering, Styx’s careful manipulations of her waters relished Persephone’s total abandon as she stopped fighting and resigned herself to her slow disappearance in the shining waters. The red of the hills morphed into a deeper hue, shifting to the color of plum wine pooling on stone as Persephone stared at the world through the sheer barrier of water above her. Everything darkened as her thoughts slipped from her mind, madness crept into her consciousness as the river stole more and more of her. Styx’s eyes remained bright and open, boring into Persephone as her moonlit skin darkened and faded into the depth of the purpled darkness that gradually enveloped her senses. 

Styx’s rounded, yellow pupils shifted deliberately into a sinister pair of amber orbs, resting menacingly in the purple haze that had settled over Persephone. The darkness swirled around her like a heavy fog, dampening the air with palpable anxiety and rising panic. A glint of shimmering gold flashed in the corner of Persephone’s eye and she turned her head, eyes wide as a thin, gold string calmly wrapped itself around her wrist and coiled slowly up her arm. She felt the unforgiving metal of the string as it tightened around her, the oddly familiar sensation crept across her senses and stopped her heartbeat as fear gripped her. 

Her head whipped to the other side as she felt the same creeping sensation of thin, cold metal on her other arm. A second gold string, a perfect twin to the first, twisted itself up around her wrist and languidly made its way up her arm. Persephone felt the panic that had been roiling in her stomach rise to a sharp crest as she tried to pull her arms to her body, only to feel the metal strings cutting into her skin, slicing through the tissues of her wrists and forearms as the thin coils of metal tightened possessively. She pulled hard and sharp at the strings and the deep purple mist vibrated with sound, a low hum skipped across her body as her mind jumped with violent recognition. Nausea washed over her as the gentle thrum of a lyre slithered through the strings and over her skin, every movement she made as she struggled brought forth a new, more sickening note from the strings. 

A desperate sob escaped her lips, the echoing sound almost lyrical as it layered over the low tune of the lyre’s strings in a haunting melody. She writhed against the increasing tension as the strings continued to wrap higher and higher up her arms, tears flowed in shimmering trails down her cheeks as hopelessness washed over her. Persephone looked back into the purple haze that was hanging low over her body, the haunting amber eyes still staring down at her as if examining a prize that had yet to be claimed. She could feel the hunger, the primal need, the raw instinct that seemed to be completely void of any emotion as she struggled to free herself. The corners of the amber eyes crinkled slightly, hinting at a smile on the invisible mouth of the predator that stared down at her as the gold coils crept over her shoulders and wound tightly around her chest. The strings of the lyre wrapped slowly around her, inching across her body and around her throat like the slithering body of a snake trying to lull its prey into a false sense of security. 

Persephone shut her eyes tight and lifted her chin, begging her throat to open for a breath of air as the metallic strings twined around her throat and mercilessly tightened. She could feel the chill of death as it wrapped around her, somehow comforting in its inevitability, her mind overcome with fog as the promise of release from the pain kissed her last threads of consciousness and bid her follow the sensation away from her instincts for survival. She could feel the hot ichor seeping from her wounds, covering the gold strings with slick, glittering hints of the life that somehow fought from within her, pooling in the dips and folds of her body as she was pulled taut by the vibrating strings. She felt the tension leave her body as her muscles drooped, the want for survival leaving her as she welcomed the warm, acrid stench of death’s breath blooming across her body and stealing what passion was left in her. She welcomed the dizzying loss of breath as the strings crept up her chin and over her mouth, dipping between the soft, pink flesh of her lips in a brief instant of indulgence before creeping over her cheeks and eyes and snaking into her hair in a mockingly tender gesture of affection before the final breath left her lungs and her soul slipped free from her chest. 

Persephone’s eyes flew open, instantly registering the periwinkle and lavender hues of twilight as the stars came to life with dazzling intensity. The soft summer breeze caressed her skin, lovingly teasing her with a wave of goosebumps that pricked her bare arms and chest. Her fingers curled into the warm, fertile soil as the tall grass flicked across her body and encased her in a revitalizing embrace. 


End file.
